LuxPain
by Tetsui
Summary: F.O.R.T. A group dedicated to protect people from the threat of the Silent, beings that infect people and cause them to commit crimes. Follow Saijo Atsuki, an agent who can use the power of Lux-Pain, and his pursuit of the Original, source of all Silent.


**Lux-Pain**

**I do not own Lux-Pain. Lux-Pain is owned by Ignition Entertainment. That's the last time I'm gonna say.**

**Author's Note:** Before I start, I want to make this very clear, I've played Lux-Pain twice, I love the story, the setting, the characters; the only thing I don't love is the...well, if you've played it, ya know what I mean. So, here's a rewriting, you'll notice I'll change a few things, but not too many. Hopefully, you'll love it. So, here's Lux-Pain.

**Episode 00: Prologue**

The sun was setting in Akihabara, Japan. A small boy with ashen hair and black eyes was running down the street, coming home from getting out of school. He was running because he was trying to get home as fast as possible because the Bon festival was tonight, and he was looking forward to it.

He finally reached his house and opened the door.

He took off his shoes and yelled, "Tadaima!"

Strangely, there was no answer. Stranger still, the lights were off, which was unusual as his parents should be home by now, at the least his younger sister, who should have gotten out of school hours before.

He slowly put down his bag and reached for the light switch. He flicked it up and down, put the lights didn't turn on. He took a few steps forward.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?"

He slid open the door to the den and tried the lights there too, nothing.

"Imouto?"

He went to his parents room, knocked, and with no reply slid open their door.

"Anyone?"

He went to his sisters' and his rooms, nothing. Finally, he went into the kitchen and flipped the switch, this time, they did turn on. But the boy wished he hadn't turned them on.

Semi-dried blood was pooled against the door. The boy followed the trail and saw the horror of both his parents' bodies, lying there, a knife embedded into either's' throats.

The boy covered his mouth and took a few haggard steps backwards, with stifled breath until he ran into a wall and slid to the floor, tears running down his face.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san..."

Something made a bumping sound and the boy quickly turned toward the sound with a gasp.

"Huh..? Imouto..?"

Standing there, was his little sister, covered in blood, a blank look on her face.

"Onii-chan..." she said faintly.

The boy got up and ran to his sister, picking up her arms.

"Imouto...Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Who did this?"

He was in a panic, but at the same time, relieved. 'At least whoever did this left me something.' he thought as he continued to check his sister for injuries.

But his sister was unresponsive.

"Imouto? Imouto, are you hurt?"

He kept checking her, but could find no cuts from where the blood would come from.

"Onii-chan...look..."

She held up her arm, the blood glistening in the light from the kitchen.

"It's so pretty...Are you this pretty inside, too?"

"Wha..?"

Something in the boy's mind told him to jump back, and his body moved before he could make sense of it. He fell against a wall, feeling something warm running down from his side. He put his hand there, and when he pulled it back, it was covered in red.

He looked back at his sister with a bewildered look. She was standing there, smiling, and a steak knife in her hand.

"What...what is this?"

She simply giggled. "You are. So pretty."

Something came over the boy's mind. He suddenly felt a mixture of fear and anger.

'What? Did...she do this? How could she do this? Do this to _me_! And now, she thinks she'll kill me! That won't happen! I'll kill her first!'

He stands up, a savage look on his face. He feels out of control of himself.

'I won't die. I won't die! I WON'T DIE!'

Suddenly, a flashlight in shined into his face.

"Police! Get down!"

His sister gets tackled, the knife clattering from her hand, as is the boy.

He lets out a long, pained yell.

"Ahh!"

Atsuki opens his eyes, seeing he is sitting up again in bed. A cold sweat over his skin.

"Nightmares again?"

Atsuki looks over at his doorway, seeing his partner, Lui Yee, standing there. He tosses Atsuki a towel.

"Get ready."

"Another mission?"

Lui merely nods his head.

"Is it the Original?"

"Who knows."

Lui walks away and closes Atsuki's door behind him.

Atsuki sighs and dries himself off.

Atsuki walks out of his room, dressed and his contact in, hiding his gold eye.

"At~su~ki~~!"

Atsuki quickly dodges the running tackle, and the short bluish-gray haired girl slides on the floor before coming to a stop, getting up and running back to Atsuki.

"Atsuki, how can you be so cruel to your girlfriend?"

"Natsuki, for the last time, you are 13. I'm 17. We are not dating."

"Oh, you always say that!" Natsuki says with a pout.

The doors slide open revealing the command center.

"Ah, you're here. I was wondering how long you'd be today." Lui Yee said from his seat.

"Can it Lui. Nola, what's the mission?" Atsuki asked tersely, taking a spot against the wall.

"Good morning to you too, Atsuki. I'm fine, you?"

"Sorry, you know I'm not a morning person." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"True. Here." Nola said as she pulled up a picture of a small city.

"Kisaragi City, Japan. Your old country right?"

"Nola, thin ice." He said shooting a glare at her.

"Right. Anyway, a recent spike in Silent activity has occurred, giving us the impression that perhaps the Original is in the area."

"So what's the mission?"

"This will be a long-term mission, as to access the full infection of Silent, and to fully search the area for the Original. You'll be enrolling in the local school as a cover."

Atsuki stood up with an indifferent look on his face. "So when do we leave?"

"Immediately. Here are your tickets." She said as she handed them to him.

"Who am I with this time?"

"Lui Yee."

"Of course."

"Is there something wrong with my company, Saijo?" Lui asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"No, nothing at all. Let's go."

Atsuki walked out of the command center and walked towards the first floor. A car waited outside for them, and drove them to an airport.

After a 3 hour flight, they arrived at Tokyo International. Another 5 hour drive brought them to the outskirts of Kisaragi City. From there, they split up and walked. The less conspicuous they were, the better.

Yuhigaoka House. Odd name considering it's actually a large apartment building, but what can you do?

The sun had set, and from the look of things, all of the residents were fast asleep. This was the opportune time to set off the search.

Atsuki's phone rang.

"Nola?"

"Alright, Natsuki's doing a search for where the Silent is located. So far, the 2nd and 5th floor are showing the highest readings. It'd be best to check both."

"Right." He said, hanging up his phone, activating his Lux-Pain, the light from his right eye breaking through his contact.

From an outside viewer, the scene would be comparable to someone breaking a mirror in reverse. Atsuki took the stairs to the second floor, careful to make as little noise as possible.

He reached the apartment the emitted the Noise waves. The front door was surrounded by garbage bags.

He jiggled the handle, and seeing it was open, slunk inside.

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

The entire room had food and garbage was spread throughout the apartment. The room was dark, which set Atsuki on edge. He didn't really like the dark. He could see a dead body in the corner, presumably the owner of the room. Dead bodies used to bother him too, but he got over that quick.

He could feel the Worms crawling around him.

"Sigma." He muttered quickly.

The same mirror effect happened and Atsuki lifted his arm. A small trinket around his wrist began glowing. He brushed his hand through the air, revealing the Worms. Atsuki walked to them and grabbed them, causing them to disappear.

Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me He

op Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop S

on't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't D

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Pleas

urts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It hur

Why

et Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Quiet Q

aha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha Hah

I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I am God I a

things You are all my playthings You are all my playthings You are all my playthings You are all my pl

Atsuki shuddered. He never liked the aftereffects of these things. While the second thoughts were from the owner, the first thoughts seemed more innocent, probably an animal of some kind. Atsuki fought back the urge to spit on the corpse. People like that were scum.

His phone rang again.

"So?"

"Not it. Just regular residual stuff. Better send a coroner though." He hung up.

The Silent here was nothing special, not even close to the Original, so Atsuki headed up to the 5th floor.

He opened the door and saw a few people laying on the floor. The darkness here seemed to be moving, almost like it was predatory. Atsuki felt that if he moved, something would strike him.

When the feeling passed, he could feel no Silent in the room.

"So, you finally showed up."

Lui Yee stepped from the shadows, pulling on his glove.

"I've already eaten the mind of the infected here. Lucky I got here in time. Any later and these people would have killed each other."

Those words triggered memories of past situation where they _had_ gotten there too late. One case was particularly vivid.

"So, we done here?" Atsuki asked.

"Yes, I think so. Somewhat disappointing, but we have as much time as we need. Go on home, I can handle the rest."

Atsuki turned and left.

At the bottom, he heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

Bark Bark!

'Eh?'

"Melody! Get back here!"

A large Labrador ran up to Atsuki before stopping and sitting at his feet.

"Melody!"

A young girl ran up to the dog. She had long, red hair covered by a brown hat with a medal on it, tall, brown boots, a white shirt, a frayed brown skirt, and a pink and brown striped tie. Atsuki's first thought? 'I bet I know what her favorite color is.'

"Sorry! She's not usually like this. Come here Melody."

The Labrador got up and walked over to the girl and barked.

"Really? Hey wait, I saw you coming out of that guy's apartment. Did you know, he beats animals." She had a down-heartened look on her face. Atsuki could sympathize. "We've been trying to get the police involved, but he never comes out of his apartment lately, so we can't do anything."

She stays silent for a few moments. "Hey, do you believe that some people have...abilities others don't?"

'Okay, off subject.' "Maybe..."

"I knew it! Melody said you had one too!"

'Uh oh, did she see me use my Lux-Pain? I might need to watch that.'

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Otherwise you might get picked on like me. Well, see ya around!"

The girl and her dog run off.

'Hmm, abilities huh? It seems she doesn't mean what I think ,but then. What did she mean?'

Then, the girl ran back.

"Oh, by the way. My name's Kamishiro Nami. Bye!"

She runs off into the shadows.

'Hmm...Kamishiro Nami, seems like a nice girl.'

Atsuki followed the directions Nola had sent to his phone and found himself near a place called Tohodo Bookstore.

'That's good, I could use some reading material.'

He pulled the key from his pocket and entered the building.

His room seemed well furnished. A plasma screen TV and a king-sized bed with a large bookshelf, very similar to his room back at the F.O.R.T.

He threw he bag to the floor and flopped onto his bed. He pulled out his phone and called the F.O.R.T.

"... … ...Hello?"

"Natsuki?"

"Atsuki! You called home! Nola is a bit busy right now. Oh! Or did you call for me~?"

"Natsuki, what did I tell you?"

"Ya know, it isn't fair! You get to go all the way to Japan, while I'm stuck here bored out of my mind! I want to come too! I want to try Sushi and Tempura!"

"Natsuki, I'm sure you could find places that sell that stuff in L.A., now tell Nola I called."

"Alright. Really Atsuki, keep treating me like this and I'll leave you."

"Noted. I'll continue to act like this."

"Atsuki~!"

"Goodbye, Natsuki." He hung up.

"Honestly, that girl."

He turned off his lights and fell asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

**End of Episode 00**

**Author's Note:** Now, I know Atsuki may seem a bit OOC, but this is how I honestly seem him as a character. A bit distant from everyone, and begrudgingly dealing with Natsuki's constant pining for his love. So yeah. You'll see more differences as we go.


End file.
